The College Life
by sweetness.21
Summary: Kagome, Sango and Ayame have just graduated high school and are all going to the same college. They meet up with a few guys we all know and love. Pairings: KagInu; SaMir; AyaKou...
1. Graduation

Chapter 1: The Graduation 

_5 minutes before the ceremonies start…_

"I love you, Kagome," said a loving Hojo who seemed to be looking deeply into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you, too." Kagome said as lovingly as he did. She returned his gaze by looking into the depths of his soul thru his starry hazel eyes.

"Are you ready for the end of this?" Hojo asked brightly and as goofy as ever.

"Not sure, but hey there's no stopping it!" Kagome answered excitedly as she got in line with her boyfriend.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ready?" someone said over the loudspeaker right before all the seniors graduating threw their hats up into the air at the end of the ceremonies.

After they retrieved their hats, Kagome found her best friends in the world, Sango and Ayame. They ran to each other and hugged each other and kept saying, "We finally did it!" frantically.

Then Hojo found them and pried them off of Kagome and kissed her lovingly. It was their first year anniversary and he sent 12 dozens of roses to her house earlier that day when she was out so she didn't know about them, well not yet.

"Ahem!" Sango said breaking up their kiss, "We are still here." She said sarcastically.

"Yeah go get a room!" Ayame added in. " We should get going to the after-party at the club." She said excitedly.

After taking pictures and receiving balloons, flowers, gifts and other things they said good-bye to their families and told them they'd be home by 8 for their own little family thing. They made their ways to their own cars and had on their new outfits they got to wear for this exact event. And so on.

Ayame, Kagome, and Sango each had the same car, BMW Z3. Their own cars were different colors though. The three of them had gone together to get each of their cars painted a color of their choice. It had been a Christmas gift to them from their parents. Kagome's was mainly pink but had Hawaiian print flowers along the bottom sides in white. Ayame's was like Kagome's but it was dark blue and had baby blue flowers on the sides. Sango's had been just like the other twos, it was light purple with pink flowers printed on the sides. They had gotten their windows tinted and just recently put spinners on. While Hojo had his mustang Z which was black all around. They had all parked in a row so when they walked up it looked like it was planned when it really wasn't. The order was Hojo, then Kagome, then Ayame, and then Sango. They all got in their cars and peeled out of there as fast as they could only leaving behind dust.

Once they got to the stoplight they had all been in the front row. They all rolled down both of their windows to talk to each other. The street was clear of cars and there wasn't any cops around so…

"Hey do you guys wanna race?" Sango said excitedly.

"Sure!" Kagome replied while she revved her engine.

"Aight!" Ayame said with a wide smile and a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah let's go for it!" Hojo said before the other light turned yellow, then to red. As the girls waited for the light to turn green they each had a turn of revving their engines. The light turned green and they peeled out of there burning rubber leaving behind that horrible smell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Wow that was such a rush! But fun!" Kagome exclaimed as she got out of her car.

"Dayum I can't believe we tied again!" Ayame said with her brown hair still coming back to normal as she smoothed out the static coming from it.

"Ha Ha! I can't believe we beat Hojo!" Sango exclaimed, "He even has the 'Z' today!" she said with an emphasis on the 'Z'.

Hojo just glared at her admitting defeat, and went over to Kagome and put his arm around her waist and Kagome rested her head on his shoulder. Then they walked into the club.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kagome you should go sing tonight!" Sango said referring to the mic on a black stool on the darkened stage that wasn't being used tonight.

"Maybe later, because I want to dance with Hojo for the night." Kagome said before leaving them to talk amongst themselves with a twinkle in her eyes. Kagome was making her way through the crowded dance floor to the spot where she liked with Hojo following closely behind her. By the time they got there the music changed from fast to slow, and the dance floor wasn't as packed as it was when they were getting to their spot. It was Don't Change by Musiq Soul Child.

Kagome put her arms over his shoulders and around his neck, while Hojo slid his arms around her waist.

"Hojo I never want to us to change." Kagome whispered into his ear.

"Neither do I." Hojo replied comforting her and then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Kagome deepened the kiss and then Hojo nipped at her bottom lip begging for entrance into her mouth. Kagome opened up for him and his tongue searched every crevice of her mouth as she did his. The ending of the song broke off their kiss as they gasped in air silently. Then they started to dance along to the upbeat music that was blaring from the speakers as more dancers came to the dance floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Wow! High school went by so fast!" Ayame said over the loud music.

"Yeah I know it went by faster than I had expected it to go by!" Sango also practically yelled even though they weren't sitting just across the table.

"So have you gotten a place yet?" Ayame asked curiously while trying to zone out the loud music.

"Not yet. How about you?" Sango said casually since the music switched to a slower beat.

"Uhmm. I wana get an apartment since I don't want to be in a small ass dorm!" Ayame said jokingly.

"Same here!" Sango said while giving her a hi-five.

"Dayum I need to get a job!" Ayame complained for like the millionth time that year.

"Same here! It's okay though we can find one with Kagome since she doesn't have one either." Sango said reasonably.

"Speak of the devil!" Ayame said cheerfully as she saw Kagome and Hojo walk up to the booth they were sitting in with drinks.

"Hey you guys!" Kagome said cheerfully," What have you guys been talking about?"

"Ohh not much." Ayame said gleefully, "What have you two been doing?" she said with a wink because of the smile Kagome had plastered on her face.

"Just dancing really." Hojo said simply and was giving Kagome his best smile and put his arm around his waist.

"Sure!" Ayame and Sango said at the same time and very sarcastically.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Ayame yelled out while she pointed and laughed at Sango for not saying it first.

Sango just glared at her and then looked at Kagome with her best puppy dog eyes pleading her to say her name.

"Wow I can't believe you didn't say it first." Kagome said in astonishment towards Sango.

"Yeah your always jinxing Ayame." Hojo commented while giving Ayame a hi-five for saying it first.

"Okay, fine" Kagome said in defeat but wanted to toy with her for as long as she could," Sango… Sango…"with her last word she couldn't help but laugh at the anticipated look on her face.

"Sango" Hojo added in, and ended up getting an elbow in his stomach for ruining their fun.

"Thank you, Hojo." Sango said triumphantly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sango and Ayame were walking outside towards where they all parked and had their arms linked, and pretended to talk about Kagome just for the hell of it. Kagome and Hojo were following close behind and were holding hands. Kagome was looking at her two best friends accusingly.

"Hey what are you two talking about?" Kagome said out loud to her friends.

"Nothing!" They said at the same time again.

"Jinx you owe me a soda!" Sango yelled a quick as she possibly could. And Ayame gave her the usual glare she got when that happened to her.

"Ha Ha Ha YES!!! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU!" Sango chanted like a 5 year old would when they won a game or something like that.

"Aww Dayum!" Ayame gasped out and Sango pointed at her, "Shit!" Ayame accidentally let out and then slapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh well…" Ayame said in defeat of her friend," So how many sodas is it now?"

"I think its 6 now." Sango said gleefully.

"Well I should be going home now." Ayame said while looking at her cell and finding it to be 8 and she was already supposed to be home by that time, " I have a family get-together thing to do tonight."

"Aight," Sango said and gave her a hug goodbye.

"Hey Kagome! I'm gonna go home now!" Ayame yelled to her friend who was a little far behind them. Then she saw Kagome running away from Hojo and towards her and gave her a hug goodbye.

"See you latah!" Kagome said while she let her go.

"I'll call you guys if anything comes up!" Ayame said to Kagome and Sango and Ayame got into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. But before she left she gave Kagome a wink because Hojo was almost to where her two best friends were standing apparently he hadn't run after Kagome.

"Ey Kagome I gotta head home, too." Sango said when Ayame was out of sight. She gave her best friend a hug and a wink and then pulled out of the parking lot in the same direction that Ayame had gone in.

"Well I guess it's just us now." Hojo said once he got to where Kagome was in uncertainty.

"Yep it's just us! The other two went home for family stuff." Kagome said as he put his arms her waist from behind her, and she rested her head on his chest.

"I guess we'd better get going, too." Hojo said when he finally glanced at his watch since his family was waiting for him to come home.

"Yeah I think I'm supposed to be home soon, I think." Kagome also admitted unsurely.

"I'll call you later, then?" Hojo asked her sweetly.

"Yeah!" Kagome said with her genuine smile," Just call my cell." Kagome said as sweet as she possibly could.

"Okay, Bye Hon!" Hojo said and then gave her a kiss.

"Alright. Bye Babe!" Kagome said as she got into her car and Hojo climbed into his as well but waited for her to leave and then left after she pulled out of the parking lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Kagome pulled into her driveway she noticed all the lights were out in her house. '_ Oh well_ ' Kagome thought as she got out of her car, forgetting her cell fone. '_I guess I'll take a nap for a little while and then if it's not too late when I wake up…'_Kagome thought as she made her way up the stairs to her room and then to her room and to her bed. Once she got into her room she was too tired to look around and changed into some boy shorts and a white tank top. Once her head hit her pillow she was out. She fell into a deep slumber and into a dreamless state.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: well that's chapter 1!!! Yay I finished it!… okae yeh… uhmm please review and tell me what you think.. and inuyasha will be in this so just wait for a lil while kae!..


	2. Sunday Surprises

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.. sorry for not saying it earlier!

Chapter 2: Sunday Surprises

Kagome woke up really late the next morning. '_Dayum I was gona call hojo... so much for the nap I thought I needed, but it was a great sleep,'_ Kagome thought as she stretched and got up out of bed and grabbed her towels with her eyes half open. She took a long, hot shower and only fell asleep once while she was in there. Once she got out it had been about an hour and went to go change into some clothes. She walked out of her room with a plain white wife beater and some faded blue, low-rise jeans. She went downstairs to see where everyone was and ended up finding the entire house empty. '_I wonder why they left me all by myself again.'_ Kagome thought to herself. She went into the kitchen to look for any note her mom might have left and to get a cup of Sunny-D out of the fridge. Kagome found a note on the fridge, "AHA!" she said triumphantly but after reading it she scoffed because she couldn't believe her mom left her at home again. The note said:

---Sorry, Kagome! We went to see your aunt today but we'll be back on Sunday. Love, Mom ----

'_Hmm so that's why they left the graduation in a hurry…' _ Kagome thought to herself. "I wonder what today is?" Kagome asked herself while she pulled out the Sunny-D and a cup. She slid on the hardwood floor over to the calendar and found out that it was Sunday. "What the?" she said in confusion since her mom wrote today and Sunday. Weird huh! "Wow I should really start paying attention." She said to herself like she was a dumbass.

Kagome pulled out a pot and poured 2 cups of water into it and started to boil it. Then she pulled out a Chicken-flavored Ramen packet and waits a few minutes for the water to boil. Then she cooked her ramen and went to go eat it in the living room and watch one of her favorite movies. She ended up watching Heartbreakers and she loved it and hadn't seen it in awhile. Her favorite part was when Paige gives Jack the deed to the bar and tells him her real name. Just then her eyes glazed over and she was on the verge of tears once the movie ended she was laughing like crazy.

After the movie ended she went to go look for her cell since she told Hojo to call her and yeah. She realized that it was in the car all night and morning since she woke up at like 1 or 2 she didn't even know herself. She found it lying in cup holder and brought it inside to charge it since it died when she picked it up. She walked into her room and plugged in the charger and then noticed all the roses that were on her desk and the floor. She went to smell one of them and noticed a card in it and pulled it out to read it. It said:

---Hey Babe!! HAPPY 1ST YEAR ANNIVERSARY! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! Love, Hojo! ---

"Awww... How sweet of him! He remembered!" Kagome said in awe. Then she went to go turn on her cell and found out that he left 50 voicemails between when he left her last night and this morning while she was asleep and away from her cell.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

While Kagome was waiting for her cell to charge she heard a jingle from a set of keys and she instantly knew it was her mom walking in the door. Sure enough when she went to see who it was, it was her mother but her brother and her grandpa weren't there but she thought they might have been in the car getting something out if they went shopping. She saw her mother go into the kitchen and went downstairs to greet her mother and find out why she went to her aunt's house after her graduation.

"Hey Mom," Kagome said walking into the kitchen to grab a soda, "How was the trip?"

"Oh it was fine." Ms. Higurashi said while filling out some papers she came in with. "I went to go buy some things and Souta and Gramps are outside trying to bring some stuff in." her mother hinted.

"Did you like your flowers?" her mother questioned her with a twinkle in her eyes since she was so happy her daughter found her first love, "I was here when Hojo dropped them off."

"Oh yeah I really do love them and the person who gave them to me!" Kagome said like a total drama queen in a sort of sarcastic way to piss off her mother.

"Geez Kagome stop that you know I only want the best for you and I know that you could do better." Her mother taunted her like she always did.

"What's that your filling out?" Kagome asked curiously when her mother went to grab a soda too.

"Ohh just some paper work for work you know." She said coolly and was glad that she hadn't looked at it, since it was part of her graduation present she was going to give her daughter.

"Okay then," Kagome said casually, " What are we going to do today?"

"We're going to have dinner here so get all fancied up and invite your friends." Her mother said excitedly.

"Why what's the big deal?" Kagome asked her mom curiously wondering what could be so important that she needed her best friends there.

" Hojo, too right?" Kagome asked uncertainly and didn't get a response from her and just ignored it and decided on doing it anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome decided on calling Sango first.

_RiNg RiNg RiNg RiNg_

_Hey Sango!_

_Hey Kagome!_

_What's up?_

_Oh I wanted to see if you were buzy tonight because my mom wants to invite you and Ayame over for something important did she tell your parents?_

_Yeah I remember them telling me last night through all the madness. So what should I wear? Fancy? Casual? Gangsta? Heh heh heh_

_Fancy.. gangsta??? What the?_

_Well I gotta call Ayame so I'll see you at my house around 6 okay?_

_Aight. See you then!_

_Bye Sango!_

_Latah Kagome!_

'_Okay one down, two togo or one to go in my moms eyes.'_ Kagome thought after she hung up the fone. Kagome dialed Ayame's number and then waited for her to pick up the phone.

_RiNg RiNg RiNg RiNg_

_Hey Ayame! Its Kagome!_

_Sup Kagome?_

_Oh nothing really did your parents tell you about the dinner tonight?_

_No what dinner?_

_Oh well then. My mom has something important to say and she wants you and your parents there too so yeah._

_Well is there a certain dress code? Like do I have to go out and buy a fancy ass dress or my short gray dress like Paige's from heartbreakers?_

_Some thing fancy. Duh you know my mom! Gray dress common you gotta be presentable in front of mah mom n gramps. _

_Well I'd better go get ready for you dinner, Kag!_

_Okay see you around 6 kay?_

_Aight then. See ya latah!_

_Byez Ayame!_

She had finished calling her two friends and then noticed that she only had an hour to get ready and forgot to call Hojo. She ended up wearing a black halter dress. She wore a black peasant shall over it to make it look fancier than it was and then put on some mascara and lip gloss.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: so yeh.. that's chapter 2.. its shorter than I wanted it to be but mah fingers got cold… thanks fer tha review OrangesRawk! Its good to here you like it… and yeh… well please review!..


	3. Good News!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so there…

Chapter 3: Good News!

Kagome went up to her room to get ready for the dinner that was going to happen. She put on her black halter dress she used for the homecoming dance she went to earlier in the year. She looked amazing in it then and she still does. She went to her vanity dresser and pulled out her make-up and she put on eyeliner, mascara, her bronze eye shadow, and lip-gloss. When she was finished she looked herself over in the full-length mirror that was on the back of her door and was satisfied with her look. _' Hmm I need one more thing to add to this'_ Kagome thought quizzically. Then she looked over to her red roses on her table and pulled one out and got some scissors. She cut the rose to the point where it was short enough to put into her hair. She looked herself over again, '_ okay now this is perfect. But I forgot to call Hojo.' _ She thought sadly to herself, " Oh well!" she said brightly, "His loss!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Sango!" Kagome greeted her friend brightly at the front door.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango replied while giving her a hug, " Am I the first one here?"

"Yep," Kagome told her as they walked upstairs to her room since it was what they did every time she came over.

"You wouldn't believe what Hojo did for me for our 1st year anniversary."

"Really?" Sango said sarcastically, but Kagome hardly noticed it since she was so anxious to tell her friend, "Do I have to guess?"

"Nope, you'll see soon enough." Kagome said as she opened the door and walked into her room with Sango close behind. Kagome looked at Sango's face to see her look change from what-tha-hell-is-she-talking-about to oh-my-fucking-god look.

"Dayum!" was all Sango could get out.

"Yeah." Kagome said smiling and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well we'd better go wait downstairs for Ayame since she should have been here by now." Kagome said thoughtfully as they walked out of her room and down the hallway to the staircase.

"By the way I love your dress! You look great!" Sango complimented her friend.

"I love yours too!' Kagome replied excitedly, "Homecoming dress?"

"Yeah," Sango admitted shyly, " You?"

"Yep!" Kagome said brightly.

Sango was wearing a tube dress that was mostly white and had sakura blossoms covering some parts of the dress. She let her hair fall down to her shoulders and she had curled it to make it look wavy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Ayame got there, Kagome showed her the roses and she got the same effect as Sangos. Ayame was also wearing what she wore to homecoming, which was a flowy light brown peasant skirt, and a tank top, which was covered by a matching light brown shall. She crimped her hair and it had looked absolutely adorable.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls went into the dining room and found that each of their parents were in there and luckily none of their siblings. There had been food placed out and every one was waiting for them to get there so they could eat.

"Okay girls we have something to tell you so please sit down." Ms. Higurashi told them.

"Alright." They said after she was finished. Once they sat down Ms. Higurashi had started speaking.

"Okay we have decided to give each of you…" Ms. Higurashi started to say but didn't finish.

"We've decided to give each of you your own apartments." Mr. Tajiya said. (A/N: Sango's dad is mr.tajiya.) "We have also paid the rent for the first year, so you girls need to find a job."

"Thank you Thank you Thank you!!!" each of the girls said to their parents happily and had tears of joy running down their cheeks.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	4. Apartment Blues

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha… yet again… I don't own inuyasha…

Chapter 4: Apartment Blues

**1 MONTH LATER….**

Kagome was walking around her new apartment looking for her phone since she was going to call her boyfriend. She hasn't seen him or talked to him for about 2 weeks and its been making her worried. Kagome couldn't believe that 2 weeks went by so fast because she had been busy with making her apartment her home and just getting used to it. She got a lot of stuff done already.

Her apartment had been 2 bedrooms, 3-bathroom apartment. When you walk in the hallway was newly painted sea-foam blue and there were 2 doors. One led to the hallway closet and the other led to the downstairs bathroom. The hallway led to the living room, which was the same color as the hallway. The living room was large and had 2 dark green couches, a flat screen TV. , And she had her audio system in a cabinet she bought earlier on in the week. The living room led to the kitchen and dining room. Kagome painted the two rooms orange and had put in a table and counters to sit at when she cooked. It gave off a bar kind of look but it was formal. In the hallway to the kitchen and dining room there was a staircase. The staircase led to the bedrooms upstairs. Up the stairs and the first door was the guest room. It's colors mostly revolved around red. The bed had a fluffy red comforter and matching red pillows of lighter shades. There were identical red lamps on either side of the bed. She put a black computer desk in the corner of the room and set up her old computer in that room if she needed to be in there for reasons unknown. The next door was the upstairs guest bathroom. It had a shower, toilet, his and hers sinks. Kagome used lavenders as a theme for it. She put lavenders in a vase she bought from Bloomingdale's. She had lavender rugs put down in there and a lavender covered drapes for the shower/tub thing. The next room was her room. She had wanted it to pink and had recently put in pink carpet. The rest of the house had tile, hardwood floor, or dark blue carpet. Anyways her room had been painted pink and her new bed had a fluffy new pink comforter and when ever you sat or laid on the bed you sank into its silky soft comfortable feeling. She put in a brand new white desk that matched her bed frame and bought a new pink laptop since she was attending college in the fall. Her bathroom had a pink rose theme. It had a shower and a separate Jacuzzi type of tub, a separate room for the toilet, and his and hers sinks like the guest bathroom. She put up a pink rose shower curtain, pink rugs on the tile floor, and she put two vases on both sides of the sink and put pink roses in them and put fake pink rose petals on the rugs and on the sink.

The doorbell rang snapping Kagome out of admiring her new home. She ran down the stairs without tripping. "Wow I cant believe that I didn't fall!" Kagome told herself excitedly for a second. Then she ran across the living room and tripped over her feet. "Damn I spoke too soon!" she said sadly. She recovered from her fall and remember the doorbell just rang like a few minutes ago and looked through the peek hole to see who it was. She found out that it was Hojo and was glad he stopped by. Once she opened the door she smiled and hugged him, but he didn't look happy at all and didn't hug her back. Kagome noticed his strange behavior and was suddenly worried.

"What's wrong?" Kagome asked cautiously as she let him walk inside and went to go sit on her couch.

"I have to tell you something." Hojo told her without any emotion showing her exactly what he was about to do.

"What is it?" Kagome asked suddenly.

"Things aren't going to work out as we thought it would." He told her quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked incredulously.

'_oh my god!' _Kagome thought hysterically trying not to let it show. ' _What did I do to make him think that we aren't going to work out? What the hell did I do?'_

"What I mean is I'm going to a different college than you and I don't think that it will work out, and we are starting to drift apart." Hojo told her blankly.

"But we can make it through!" Kagome said hysterically, "We've done it before." She said as tears started to well up in her eyes. If she blinked she would start crying and knew that if she let them fall they would probably never stop, since this was her first love.

"No we cant!" Hojo said angrily, " I've done some things that I'm not very proud of and I don't want to hurt you."

That was it. Kagome just let herself go. He went over to comfort her, and she let him.

"How c-could you d-d-o this t-t-o me?" Kagome said through her sobs, " Wha-what d-d-id I do to de-deserve this?" She said as she started to hyperventilate.

"I'm sorry, Kagome for hurting you like this." Hojo confessed to her to make her feel better, but it wasn't exactly helping. Kagome caught up with her breath but hadn't stopped crying. She looked up at him and gave him a glare that would kill anyone.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ALREADY YOU"VE ALREADY BROKE MY HEART AND WHAT ELSE DO YOU FUCKING NEED TO DO!" Kagome screamed out angrily and hysterically at him.

"I'm sorry. Kagome please forgive me." Hojo said putting on a fake smile.

"NO I WILL NOT! YOU FUCKING HURT ME AND YOU WANT FORGIVENESS. NO JUST FUCKING LEAVE!" Kagome said angrily.

Then Hojo left the apartment leaving a heartbroken Kagome to cry alone to herself. Kagome was so mad at herself and couldn't believe how blind she was and couldn't even see that her boyfriend was cheating on her and was acting like he was the victim.

Later on that night… 

Kagome looked out the window only to see that it was raining and the look outside had matched how sad and lonely she felt. She had bent up so much rage and wanted to let it all out. So she ran outside to her car and peeled out of there so fast that she couldn't believe that she had even done that.

She drove around for awhile not even thinking. Once she got onto the freeway she was speeding and didn't really have a destination, she just wanted to get away and stop her heart from aching. She knew that she wouldn't be able to tell her friends without bursting out into another crying fit where she would end hyperventilating again.

So she stayed home for a week and just watched dramas and movies that she thought she could relate to and just kept to herself for awhile since she needed to pull herself together.

"I just need some alone time." Kagome said soothingly and motherly. "oh what I really need right now is my mom and my friends."

'_i'll call them about it tomorrow…'_ Kagome thought as she cried herself to sleep early that night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: whew im finished wow… that was reallie emotional… just making things even out a lil more easily… so yeh.. please review and tell me wat you all think of it… so yeh… bye!


	5. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 5: Aftermath

**1 week later…**

Kagome woke up to see her two best friends hovering over her in her bed. There was a pile of tissues surrounding the ground around her. She had been crying all week and hadn't told her friends what had happened to her earlier on in the week.

"Kagome," Sango said trying to get her out of her sleepy daze as Kagome rubbed her eyes from the light that was filling in from the window, " C'mon get up already."

"It looks like you've been crying all week," Ayame commented as she gave her best friend a hug for comfort.

"Tell us what happened," Sango coaxed her and sat down on the bed.

"Alright I guess so, since it's about time I tell somebody about what happened here." Kagome said with a sigh to her best friends.

Kagome went on and told them about Hojo's breaking up with her. She went into another crying fit but it was settled because she had started to be able to contain her sadness and heartache. Ayame went to grab the tissue that was on Kagome's desk across the room and she jumped over the circling pile of tissues around her bed. When Ayame jumped over them she clumsily slipped and fell into it, which caused Kagome to start smiling and laughing.

"Thanks you guys!" Kagome said and looked around the room to see it a complete mess and the rest of the house had looked like a tornado went through it. " I really let myself go."

"Yeah its okay we'll clean up while you go get ready." Sango told her sweetly.

"We?" Ayame said sarcastically since she really didn't want to clean some more since she just finished cleaning up her apartment.

"But where are we going?" Kagome asked ignoring what Ayame had said.

"Shopping Duh!" Ayame told her excitedly and pushed her into the bathroom to shower.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ayame and Sango cleaned up her room and made her bed, then went downstairs to see what damage had happened down there. The couch pillows were thrown about the room, and the picture of Kagome & Hojo had been thrown against the wall and was smashed and glass was surrounding it. They went into the dining room and found out that it was actually clean then when they saw the kitchen it was a total disaster. There were piles of dishes spread about in the kitchen. So they started to clean up the living room first then the kitchen. Once they were finished they ate some food and while they waited for Kagome they watched TV in the time being.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome went to check her outfit in the floor-length mirror behind her door and saw that she looked perfect, and wore shoes that were perfect for all the walking around that she would be doing. You couldn't even tell now that she had been crying at all, she looked perfect. So she walked out of her room with a new smile and was proud of herself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

'okay i'm not going to cry over him any longer.' Kagome declared in her mind and walked down the stairs.

"You guys ready?" Kagome asked happily

"Yeah just resting from cleaning up your place." Ayame retorted hastily. " But it's alright as long as we can make today a girls day out!"

"Well let's get to the mall already," Sango exclaimed, "Last one out of the parking lots a rotten egg!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The three girls ran to their cars, Ayame beat them to their cars since she was full wolf demon. But Kagome got out of there then Sango, then Ayame.

"Damn I lost again." Ayame said sadly," Oh well lets shop!"

"Yeah let's go," Kagome added in, and the girls walked into the mall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they were done with shopping they went to their apartments and put their new clothes and purses and makeup away. They planned to make this Girls Day Out into A Girls Night Out. So they went to a club.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hey Kagome want to sing tonight?" Sango asked her sweetly so that she would say yes.

"Yeah Kagome I haven't heard you sing in a long time," Ayame added in, "Plus you should sing your heart out, since it seems like you should get some relief from this."

"Alright I'll do it." Kagome admitted finally giving in to her friends' pleas.

"So what song are you going to sing?" the manager of the club asked her as she went up to grab the mic.

"First Love if that's alright." Kagome said politely trying to hide the butterflies in her stomach.

'Damn I have felt this anxious in awhile,' Kagome thought to herself, ' Maybe it is time for me to start pouring my heart out.'

"Okay we're going to dim the lights and put you on spotlight, since it's a ballad song," the manager told her, "Alright?"

"Okay," was all Kagome could say.

"Alright your up after these guys. So be ready. We'll call you out onto the stage." The manager told her, " Do you want a specific name we should say?"

"Uhmm yeah." Kagome said as she tried to think of a name to use, " Mae."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Okay next up we have Mae!" the announcer said into the mic, and Kagome walked up to the stool and grabbed the mic that was sitting on it. Once Ayame and Sango found out that Mae was Kagome they screamed for her. Even though they were a little confused about her name, but thought it was cute.

Kagome started to sing as the music gave her her cue to start.

Once in a while you are in my mind

I think about the days that we had

And I dream that this would come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memory -

Is how I want just to be with you, once more

You will always gona be the one

And you should know

How I wish that I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Oh, don't say no

You will always gona be the one

In my heart

So true - I believe that I can never find

Somebody like you

My first love

Once in a while

You are in my dreams

I can feel the warmth of your embrace

And I, pray that you will come back to me

If only you knew every moment in time

Nothing goes on in my heart

Just like your memory -

Is how I want just to be with you, once more

You will always be inside my heart

And you should know

How I wish that I could have never let you go

Come into my life again

Please, don't say no

Now and forever you are still the one

In my heart

So true - I believe I can never find

Somebody like you

My first love

And when she finished, she was surprised to find that everyone had been intently watching her or they were dancing with their loved one. The crowd and people sitting down had clapped for her and she blushed at it. She sang with such soul and emotion, since she had been holding up a pain in her heart that she wanted to relieve herself of.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -


	6. First Impressions

Disclaimer: I dun own inuyasha,,, okie dokie!

A/N: sorry I haven't written in awhile cuz I haven't reallie been in tha mood.. but neways I got this part down! Hahahaha.. well I hope you like this and iyme putting in a few ppl you mite noe em!.. hahaha

Chapter 6: First Impressions

_buzzzz _

_buzzzz_

_smack!_

"Dammit!" Kagome said after she looked at her clock and noticed that she slept in for half an hour later than she expected. "Oh well gotta get ready for school." She told herself half-ass.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kagome started walking up the steps along with Sango and Ayame at each of her sides.

"So what are we going to do for lunch?" Sango asked as they finished their climb up the steps to the entrance of the building.

"Whatever's close by." Ayame said as they walked into the building and started to scale another flight of steps.

"Damn there are about as many steps here as there are back at the shrine!" Kagome commented as soon as they got to their classroom and held the door open for her friends to walk in. "Well we can figure out where we go for lunch when lunch time actually starts."

Ayame walked in first and took her seat in the 2nd row next to the window, and Sango and Kagome sat behind her.

"I wonder if this art class is going to be hard." Sango blurted out once she sat down.

"Yeah. I hope there are some cute guys here." Ayame said excitedly.

"Sango, I don't think its going to be hard because its art." Kagome said sarcastically.

"Well that's my point." Sango said once their teacher walked in and the bell rang once she got to her desk. A few minutes later once most of the class was there, three guys walked into the class late.

"Welcome to art class boys." The teacher said," I'm Mrs. Takashi and please take your seats next to the girls by the window."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After the boys took their seats Mrs. Takashi went on to introduce the class and what everyone needed. Then she assigned everyone to draw a portrait of someone sitting either next to you, or in front of you, or behind you. Sango and Kagome were doing each other, while Ayame was stuck drawing one of the boys that was late to class.

"So what's your name?" Ayame asked smoothly to the guy on her right.

"Kouga and what's yours?" he replied.

"Hi Kouga it's nice to meet you. I'm Ayame," Ayame introduced herself, and gave him her 101 smile.

"Nice name, it sounds cool." Kouga complimented her.

"Thanks!" Ayame said with another smile, and they started to work on their portraits of each other, because Mrs. Takashi was watching them. So they started to draw each others distinct features. Once they were finished they were surprised they were equally good.

"So what are you going to do for lunch?" Kouga asked as he handed back her portrait of him.

"Uhmm.. I'm not sure yet." Ayame said shyly," I was gonna go have lunch with my friends somewhere close by."

"Do you wanna go out with me and my friends," Kouga asked taking a chance at getting to know her more, "You could bring your friends, too."

'_damn that hella sounded desperate,'_ Kouga thought to himself and mentally cursed himself for it.

"Uhmm how many friends do you have?" Ayame asked worried if he had a bunch of friends.

'_dayum why do I keep saying uhmm…'_ Ayame cursed herself. Then the bell rang.

"Well only these two idiots behind me." Kouga said rather harshly.

"hey!" one of his friends said that had long silver hair, gold eyes, and white dog ears on his head.

'_Wow that was really mean to say about his friends.'_ Ayame thought to herself while she tilted her head and it made her look really cute with her hair up in pig tails and all. '_Maybe it's an inside joke.'_

'_Damn that was hella sexy when she did that.'_ Kouga thought.

"Well sure!" Ayame blurted out. "My friends are the two girls who are sitting behind me."

"Okay then. Let's get outta here." Kouga said wanting to get out of class even though he knew that it was fun at least today it was.

"Hold on for a little bit, and let me go tell my friends, and you should tell yours before they leave you behind." Ayame pointed out to the two guys heading towards the door.

"Ehh, you two!" Kouga yelled across the room to the two guys. Ayame laughed at him for his simple-ness.

"Ey Kagome, Sango!" Ayame said over her two friends conversation over who's portrait was better even though they already handed them in.

"Yeah." They said at the same time but didn't say anything else which made Ayame laugh since Sango almost always jinxed her.

"You wanna go to lunch with them?" Ayame said pointing to the Kouga and his friends.

"Yeah sure." Kagome said half-heartedly.

"As long as we get to eat I'm all for it." Sango said impatiently tapping her fingers on her arms which were crossed at the moment. Then her stomach growled in anticipation.

"So are you girls ready to go, yet?" Kouga said bringing over the two guys who were behind him about a few feet.

"Yeah and what are your names?" Kagome said as polite as she could even though it was mean.

"I'm sorry excuse me the one with the ears is Inuyasha, and the one with the ponytail is Miroku," Kouga said introducing them," and I'm Kouga."

"It's nice to meet you three." Kagome said politely and bowed. "I'm Kagome.

"And I'm Sango," Sango chimed in before Kagome could say her name.

"My name's Ayame," Ayame said enthusiastically.

"Okay, so where are we going to eat?" Inuyasha asked impatiently and crossed his arms.

"How about we go to Chilis?" Kouga offered.

"Nah too expensive." Miroku said simply.

"How about the Mexican restaurant down the street?" Inuyasha offered.

"That sounds good." Kagome said excitedly," Let's go then."

"So where did you guys park?" Ayame asked as they went down the first set of stairs.

"Uhmm I don't remember so don't look at me." Miroku said stumped really.

'We're parked in structure B." Inuyasha said for him, while they walked down the many steps that led to the parking lot.

"Okay, we're parked there too!" Ayame said excitedly.

Once they got there the found out that the guys were on the bottom floor while the girls were up on the fourth floor. So the guys waited for the girls downstairs. It turned out that each of them had their own car, _amazingly. _ Inuyasha had a red acura integra with really dark tinted windows, and it had been lowered. Kouga had a black Porsche that also had dark tinted windows. While Miroku had a dark blue Honda Accord, he had dark tinted windows, lowered it, and had brand new spinners recently put on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: well that's all I'm going to write for now… sorry if it's a cliff-hanger.. well please review n tell me wat chu think please… kae!


	7. The Ride Over

Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha or ne1 else for that matter… hahaha... so true... so sad...

A/N: okae so far so good?? well please review so I noe that iyme at least doing alright... heh heh heh… okae on with the story…

Chapter 7: The Ride Over

Meanwhile the girls walked towards the elevator, and once they were inside and the elevator was moving they decided to finally talk about the guys. They had been giggling all the way down to the parking structure, and had the goofiest smiles like a kid with ice cream.

"So Kagome…" Ayame started as she cracked her fingers." What do you think of Inuyasha?"

'_I really do hope that she's over Hojo because it's been a few months already and I want her to be happy again… Inside and out…' _Ayame thought sadly about her very dear best friend whose heart had just been broken a few months earlier.

"Yeah I think you sit next to each other in class." Sango added in slyly hoping not to get Ayame's attention averted from Kagome to her.

"Well he seems like a cool guy," Kagome stated, which was mostly true so far. "He's kinda cute too."

'_At least it seems like she's over him, hopefully…'_ Ayame thought thankfully.

"Yeah I get what cha mean." Sango said agreeing with her on how cute she thought he was too. "I think it's the eyes and the ears."

"Yeah I those ears are soo adorable!" Kagome exclaimed." I could so get lost into those golden, amber eyes."

"Uhh Kagome stop drooling…" Ayame said a little confused, because she had gotten caught up in her own little world for the time being.

"Like you weren't drooling over Kouga all thru class, Ayame." Sango said in defense trying to get the tables turned onto her.

"Yeah Ayame I saw you flirting with Kouga." Kagome teased mimicking Ayame all smiling and all that. "Even the teacher saw you two flirting."

"Okay so yeah I like him." Ayame admitted truthfully fully aware that she just gave in without a fight, but that wasn't for long. "What about it?"

"I think you two would make a cute couple!" Kagome and Sango screamed at the same time. Surprisingly neither of them said jinx.

'_Hey she didn't say jinx how weird.' _Ayame thought suddenly and only smiled about it.

"So what about Miroku, Sango?" Ayame said in her defense as they slowly reached their floor.

"MMm…" Sango said thoughtfully while she pondered about him. "He looks like a gentleman, but also an idiot."

"Hey nobody's perfect." Kagome chimed in motherly.

"But what he lacks in brains, he makes up for in looks." Sango said as the elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

The three girls stepped out in roar of laughter. They were laughing so much that they doubled over and were laughing so hard that they didn't make any sound and they were hurting from laughing so hard.

"So true!" Ayame said honestly, and gave Sango a hi-five.

Quickly they overcame their laughter and made it to their cars and drove down to meet up with the guys.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ehh look their here." Miroku said stating the obvious since they saw three cars pull up all in a row.

Kagome was the first to pull up and rolled down her window.

"So where are we going?" Kagome asked Inuyasha who just happened to be the closet to the car.

"I'll show you if you give me a ride." Inuyasha said smoothly, yet surprisingly it worked.

"Sure but I only have room for you." Kagome said referring to the other guys waiting behind him. "How about you two ask Sango n Ayame if they'll give you a ride." She offered them politely.

'_Dayum this girl is nice I wonder if she's single cuz she's so dayum sexxay!'_ Inuyasha thought as he made his way to the passenger side door and got in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after Inuyasha got into Kagome's car Kouga and Miroku got into Ayame and Sango's cars. Inuyasha gave Kagome the directions to the Mexican restaurant, which was called La Taqueria.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile in Kagome's car Inuyasha started to make small talk on the way there.

"So how old are you?" Inuyasha asked to start things off smoothly as he thought he possibly could.

"I'm 18." Kagome replied." How about you?" She said out of habit.

"Me too." He said casually, then asked her. "So how do you like college so far?"

"It seems fun!" Kagome said excitedly, even tho she didn't really have much of an experience yet because she'd only had one class so far. '_I wonder if I have any more classes with him._' Kagome thought then asked." How about you? What other classes do you have?"

"Uhh college has been like high school I guess you could say that." He replied, "Uhmm. I think I have a business class later, and on Tuesdays and Thursdays I have a performance arts class. What about you?"

"I have the same performance arts class as you," Kagome pointed out, "Then I have a Health class later on today."

"So what do you wana do after college?" Inuyasha asked her. '_damn I'm asking her a hell of a lot of questions…' _he thought quizzically, '_ oh well no harm there.. just trying to get to know her.'_

"Prollie go to med school or make up a band and become a singer." Kagome replied. '_ What is this 20 Questions?!?!'_ Kagome thought rudely, '_But I am getting a few of my questions answered. I don't know if I'm ready for another relationship. But I don't even know where this is leading to. Damn I'm getting ahead of myself again.'_ "How about you ?"

"I want to start a band like you." Inuyasha confessed ," But my half brother wants me to follow him in the family business."

"That's funny how we both want to make a band." Kagome pointed out. "What would you play in your band?"

" Uhh the guitar and be lead singer." Inuyasha said while puffing out his chest and tried being a macho man. Kagome could see thru his tight shirt and he had well defined abs and a 6 pack. Inuyasha started to pretend he was playing the guitar and went along with the music which cause Kagome giggle a lot.

" For me I guess I would just be lead singer." Kagome said once he was finished with his little performance of playing the air-guitar. "I can only play the piano but that doesn't go along with some of the music I perform. Well not always."

"It's cool. Well we're here." Inuyasha said as he pointed out La Taqueria on the right.

"Yeah okay." Kagome said sheepishly and parked in front of the restaurant and then Sango and Ayame parked in a row. It looked pretty cool with their matching themes to their cars.

Once Inuyasha and Kagome got out they saw how funny it looked with the cars all in a line.

"Damn did you three plan this?" Kouga asked sarcastically about their paint jobs and rims.

"Yep!" Ayame said excitedly and was all smiles apparently she had a good time in the car with Kouga.

"Actually we got it done as a Christmas present from our parents." Kagome admitted as they walked into the restaurant.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: okae so that's it for now… so what do you think so far? Good/bad? Wells review please… ;


	8. Lunchtime

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha… alright said it again... and again and again…

A/N: wow I cant believe ive written 8 chapters..

Chapter 8: Lunch

After they ordered they sat down in the nearest booth. They sat down Ayame, Kouga, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, and then Inuyasha. They were all having their own little conversations trying to get to know the guy or girl next to them.

"So Ayame what other classes do you have?" Kouga asked politely.

"Uhmm… I think I have a realtor's class, and a dance class." Ayame replied with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Wow those two classes are so different. Well I have a realtor's class too." Kouga stated happily.

"I wonder if we're in the same class..." Ayame thought out loud.

"Yeah, me too." Kouga said while he started eating some of the complimentary chips the waitress gave them.

"So what are you doing this weekend?" Kagome asked Inuyasha to start another conversation after she gave up on listening to Kouga and Ayame since she'd gotten bored of seeing the two of them flirt back and forth.

"Nothing yet." Inuyasha retorted quickly.

"Oh..." Kagome said half-heartedly. '_Am I ready for another person in my life, yet?_' Kagome questioned herself again for the 50-est time during lunch.

"Why?" Inuyasha prodded, "Got something in mind?" he asked slyly.

'_I hope she does, because I wanna see her more often.'_ Inuyasha thought as he asked the question, _'You're going to see her every other day or so anyways.' _ A voice in Inuyasha's head told him.

'_Hey who are you?_' Inuyasha said in his thoughts trying not to show his problem.

'_I'm your conscience duh!'_ it said.

'_Well I gotta see what she says. Later.' _Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for actually talking to his conscience.

"Anyone Home???" Kagome asked Inuyasha since he had zoned out after he asked her that question, which was a few minutes ago.

'_I wonder if he's like this all the time…'_ Kagome wondered as she snapped a few times in front of his face. '_Damn is something wrong with him?' _

"What's up with him?" Sango asked Miroku feeling bad for Kagome since he just totally blanked at his last words.

"I don't think I wanna know." Miroku said in worry of something actually being wrong with him.

"I'll give you two couples some privacy." Kagome said as she got out of the booth and made her way for the bathroom at the back of restaurant.

'_Couples??' _ Sango and Ayame thought and looked at each other and the situation they were in, plus Miroku and Kouga had been too busy trying to get Inuyasha out of his daze to notice the looks on their faces.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sango asked Ayame while they ignored Kouga and Miroku's attempts to get Inuyasha out of his daze.

"Yeah I think so." Ayame said and they both burst into a contagious laughter.

The waitress came up to the booth with their lunches. Amazingly the restaurant served Ramen which was the only non-cultural item on the menu that had Mexican food on it. Once the waitress put the ramen down in front of Inuyasha he came back to normal and Miroku & Kouga were amazed at how he reacted to Ramen, even though it was expected. Miroku and Kouga both shrugged and started eating their burritos. Each of the girls got the same thing, Quesadillas. Just then Kagome came back and sat down.

"Wow your alive!" Kagome joked since she had tried to knock him out of his daze.

"Yeah most of the time." Inuyasha replied hastily.

"Can't you take a joke??" Kagome asked before she took a bite of her food.

"Yeah just eat so I can." Inuyasha said impatiently.

Throughout the rest of lunch was quiet but once the girls finished, they started to talk.

"So what are we going to do about money?" Ayame asked Kagome and Sango since the guys were stuffing their faces with food.

"I don't know yet." Sango said reluctantly.

"Me either." Kagome admitted sadly, "We seriously need to get a job, because we're going to run out of money sooner or later."

"Yeah, you're right Kagome." Ayame agreed.

"Maybe we can go job hunting later." Sango suggested.

"Alright then." Kagome said excitedly.

"So you guys finished yet?" Sango asked them as they fit the last bite of their food in their mouths.

"Yes." They all said in unison showing everything in their mouth.

"Eww!!" the girls screamed at the sight in front of them.

"Close your mouths and let's go before we're late." Ayame scolded harshly losing her temper at the sight.

"Okay Okay, let's go then." They said with their hands in the air in a giving up sort of way like they meant no harm. Once the girls had their backs to them they started to snicker. Kagome looked back at them, and they started to whistle and stuck their hands in their pockets.

On the ride back to school with Sango and Miroku.

"So what kind of job are you girls looking for?" Miroku asked politely while is hand was making its way across the car.

"I think Kagome wants to sing, I personally think that if she finds a part-time job to sing, that she's going to get it." Sango said thoughtfully trying to choose one for herself not noticing the creeping hand making its way towards her.

"What about you?" Miroku asked her personally while his hand was a few inches from her.

"I think something as a waitress or bar tender." Sango said as she turned into the parking lot.

"Wow I work as a bar tender at Club Divine." Miroku said while he was only an inch away from her. "We have a few openings for waitresses, and a few for singers."

"Really?!?!" Sango said excitedly. "Do you think you could get us some hook ups?"

"Sure!" Miroku said and groped her.

_SMACK!!_

"PERVERT!" Sango screamed as she stormed out of her car after she smacked Miroku leaving a huge red hand print on his left cheek.

A/N: Okay that's all for now... so wat chu think? Review please!! ;


	9. New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**

A/N: thanks for the reviews everyone... well I dun reallie have much to say right now... jess a lil ticked off at mah bf. So yeah.

**Chapter 9:**

"What happened?" Kagome asked once she got to Sango's car after she heard a slap and a scream.

"Oh please don't tell me he did it again." Inuyasha said.

"Did what?" Ayame questioned.

Then Sango stormed out of her car and headed in the direction of her next class, Communications, and Kagome and Ayame followed her after exchanging glances.

"Ohh please tell me you didn't do that again." Kouga said disappointedly.

"Uhh yeah I think I did." Miroku said with a now red handprint on his left cheek.

"Jeez you really are a pervert," Inuyasha stated, "Things were actually going good for us and then you just had to go and ruin for all of us."

**Meanwhile with the girls…**

"So what did he do?" Kagome said once they were out of the parking lot and Sango hadn't seemed as mad as she was before.

"He groped me!" Sango screamed out furiously, causing a few people walking by to stop and look at what was going on.

"Common lets go somewhere else where we can talk without all these people looking at us like freaks." Ayame said rudely so that the people would stop staring at them.

"I can't believe he's so low." Sango stated, "At first he seemed perfectly fine and he was even going to help us get a job at this club."

"Really." Kagome asked calmly trying to calm down Sango from screaming at the top of her lungs at anything and everything.

"Yeah he said they were looking for a singer and a few more waitresses." Sango informed them.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Ayame asked her friend gently so that it would sink in.

"Uhmm I really don't know yet, but" Sango started, "I should probably think about this for a little while just to sort things out on my own and see where I want to take this."

"Alright then." Kagome said with relief.

**Later after their classes ended…**

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said across the hall to get her attention, "Where you going?"

"Home." Kagome replied as they continued to walk out to parking garage. "What about you?"

"Don't know." Inuyasha said thinking about how he was going to ask her out.

'This is too easy, I wonder if she'll go out with me…' Inuyasha thought as he looked at her while walking down the steps.

"Is there something on my face?" Kagome asked curiously when she noticed him staring at her.

"No you look fine." Inuyasha said smoothly while looking elsewhere, avoiding eye contact.

'Whoa was that a compliment?' Kagome thought to herself and smiled.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to Club D tonight." Inuyasha finally asked hoping that she'd say yes.

"Uhmm..." Kagome started to say. "Sure why not." She finished with a smile.

"We could go out to eat first and then drop by." Inuyasha suggested.

"Okay." Kagome said happily, "Is it a fancy club or what?"

"No just casual so yeah." Inuyasha spit out rapidly.

'What the... whats wrong with me?' Inuyasha questioned himself.

"Alright so what time are you going to come pick me up?" Kagome asked Inuyasha throwing him out of his thoughts again.

"Around 7 if that's alright with you." Inuyasha told her.

"Yeah 7 is fine with me." Kagome said smoothly, "Is anyone else going tonight?"

"Miroku works there and I'm not sure about Kouga, he said he might show up." Inuyasha said thoughtfully.

"Oh okay then." Kagome said simply. "Well here's my car and here's my address n phone number." Kagome said while handing over a slip of paper to him.

"Alright I'll call you before I get to your house." Inuyasha said and gave her a hug before she got into her car and sped away.

"Dayum she looks so hot and I wonder if she even likes me more than a friend." Inuyasha said out loud as he walked to his car.

A/N: Well iyme ending it here.. cuz I cant reallie think right now.. eck.. wellz hope you liked it.. bye!


	10. Empty Apartment

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any other affiliates n yada yada yada...

Chapter 10: Empty Apartment

**At Kagome's Apt**

'hmm.. i wonder what time he's going to get here...' Kagome wondered as she walked out of her bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head and another around her torso. She walked over to her closet and took out a dark gray denim skirt and a plain white halter.

'Okay all i have left to do is make up and my hair.' Kagome thought as she finished getting dressed and walked over to her purse and pulled out her black eyeliner, mascara, chapstick and pink lip gloss. After she finished putting on her make up she put her hair up into a messy bun and left her bangs down.

**Outside of Kagome's Apt**

'I wonder if she's ready yet...' Inuyasha wondered as he turned off his car and took a look in his mirror to make sure he looked okay and got out of the car with a bouquet of pink carnations.

'Okay it's about 7 now. Here goes nothing..' Inuyasha thought as he rang the door bell and waited for Kagome to answer.

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she opened the door to let him inside," I still have a few things to do so can you come inside and wait for a moment or so?"

"Sure that's fine. These flowers are for you." Inuyasha said hoping she would take them.

"Aww thanks!" Kagome exclaimed and she took the flowers," I'd better go put these in some water, then."

"Okay," Inuyasha said as he walked down the hall and flopped down onto her sofa and searched for the remote.

"You can watch some tv if you want the remote is on the table by the couch." Kagome yelled from the kitchen where she was looking for the vase she bought about a month ago. " I'll onlie need about 10 minutes to go get my stuff ready, so don't get too comfortable."

"Too late your couch is very comfortable!" Inuyasha said surprisingly, as he flipped thru the channels.

"Thanks!" Kagome said as she walked into the living room to make her way to her bedroom. " I took me weeks to find it."

"Well those weeks paid off, huh." Inuyasha said casually. "Well I'll be sitting here when your finished okay?"

"Alright I'll try and hurry up so we aren't that late." Kagome said as she made her way up the stairs and out of sight.

**Upstairs**

'Okay, I've got my purse and jacket..' Kagome thought as she took a second look in the mirror and double checked her hair and make up to make sure that it wouldn't smuge.

'Well I can't spend all night up here, right?' Kagome told herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror, and started to walk out into the hallway and peek at what Inuyasha was watching and doing. He look absolutely comfortable in her couch and looked as if he even lived there also. 'Will anything good come from this night?'

**Downstairs**

'Wow this girl has great taste in couches!' Inuyasha wondered as he continued to flip thru the channels and ended up watching 50 First Dates.

'I wonder how long she's going to be up there.' Inuyasha wondered because she had been gone for about 20 minutes. ' What could be taking her so long.?' He wondered after he looked at his watch and went back to the movie.

"Comfortable much?" Kagome said startling Inuyasha since he hadn't heard or even seen her coming.

"Very!" Inuyasha said trying to keep his cool. 'Dayum where the hell did she come from?' Inuyasha thought as he calmed down.

"Wow you look great!" Inuyasha complimented her, "The wait was well worth it."

"Thank you, and sorry about making you wait for so long." Kagome apologized and went to turn off the tv. "So are you ready to go or what?"

"Yeah, want to help me off of your couch?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.

"Sure." Kagome said as she grabbed his hands to pull him off of the couch. Instead of getting up, Inuyasha pulled Kagome onto the couch and started tickling her.

"Hey!" Kagome said sarcastically which only made Inuyasha tickle her more until her abs hurt from laughing so much and she laughing so hard you couldn't really hear her laughing but you could tell if you saw her. "Alright Alright I give up!." Kagome said.

"Heh heh heh.. I didn't know you were so ticklish as he got up off of the floor and look at Kagome sprawled out on the floor and helped her up.

"What was that for anyways?" Kagome asked as she got up and fixed her outifit and hair.

"Just making me wait." Inuyasha said slyly. "Well let's go then."

"What time is the club going to open?" Kagome asked as they walked out of the apartment, as she locked her door.

"Uhmm at about 10." Inuyasha replied as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Your such a gentlemen!" Kagome said surprised that he was friend's with Miroku and nothing like him.

"Thanks I think..?" Inuyasha said unsure of the compliment. "Anyways."

"So what are we going to do until 10 because it's like7:30 right now?" Kagome wondered as Inuyasha turned on the engine.

"Out to eat at a this restaurant I know." Inuyasha replied as he left her parking lot.

"Am I under-dressed for this restaurant?" Kagome asked worriedly because she didnt want to stick out like a sore thumb.

"It's alright the restaurant isn't fancy or anything." Inuyasha said as he looked her over again, but looked back at the road to hide the way he was looking at her.

Kagome blushed at his actions and looked out the window. 'Maybe it is time to get over Hojo...' Kagome thought as she sat in the car. The radio started to play the song Empty Apartment - Yellowcard.

_Call me out  
You stayed inside  
One you love  
Is where you hide  
Shot me down as I flew by  
Crash and burn  
I think sometimes you forget where the heart is_

Answer no to these questions  
Let her go, learn a lesson  
It's not me, you're not listening now  
Can't you see something's missing?  
You forget where the heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

Waking up from this nightmare  
How's your life, what's it like there?  
Is it all what you want it to be?  
Does it hurt when you think about me?  
And how broken my heart is

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say it's okay

It's okay to be angry and never let go  
It only gets harder the more that you know  
When you get lonely if no one's around  
You know that I'll catch you when you're falling down  
We came together but you left alone  
And I know how it feels to walk out on your own  
Maybe someday I will see you again  
And you'll look me in my eyes and call me your friend

Take you away from that empty apartment  
You stay and forget where the heart is  
Someday if ever you love me you'd say its okay  
It's okay  
It's okay  


"Okay we're here." Inuyasha said as he got out and walked around the car to open her door.

A/N: Sorry i took so long to update ive been hecka busy lately.. well yeh.. i got my license a few weeks ago and havent been home lately so sorry about that.. but hey i got it out... i wasnt sure wat i was gona do so there.. aight then tell me wat chu think about it... please review!.. until next time!.. D


	11. It's A Girl Thing

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha... or anything else that is not mine.. der!

Chapter 11: It's A Girl Thing

**At Sango's Apartment around 9... **

"C'mon Sango just go with us.." Ayame begged trying to get Sango to go.

"I don't want to go I don't want to see that pervert!" Sango yelled back from the other side of Sango's bedroom door.

"Just go with us and you dont have to see him, I mean hey you just only met him and like he deserves a second chance to prove that he can be a good person right?" Ayame reasoned with Sango hoping that she would give in to her and just go out and have fun.

"Maybe you're right." Sango said unsure of doing the wrong thing. "I'll go but I'm not promising that i will forgive him or talk to him, alright?"

"Fine!" Ayame said as Sango unlocked her door, and let Ayame inside. "So what are you going to wear?"

"Uhmm I don't know yet." Sango said while Ayame went to her closet and looked for an outfit for Sango to wear.

"How about this?" Ayame said as she held up a pair of shortie shorts and a wife beater and an off-the-shoulder purple dress shirt.

"Uhmm i don't think so.." Sango exclaimed and went into her closet to pick a different outfit.

"Ergh Sango well what do you feel like wearing then?" Ayame said exasperated and finally gave up and flung herself onto Sango's bed.

"Well what do you think about this?" Sango said as she came out of her bathroom wearing a pair of short capris and a magenta camisole and had matching magenta ballet flat shoes.

"HOTT!" Ayame said as she got off the bed, "So what to do with your hair and make up..." Ayame wondered as she pulled Sango back into the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet.

"I don't want todo anything fancy or too much, aight?" Sango said hoping Ayame would understand not wanting to look like a raccoon.

"Okay then." Ayame said as she started to part her hair off to the left instead of the middle and then curled her hair so that the tips curled inwards giving off an innocent look. "So what do you think so far?" Ayame asked once she finished curling her hair.

"It looks great!" Sango said very surprised and Ayame had done exactly what she had wanted.

"Thanks!" Ayame said with a big smile and started adjusting a few hairs of Sango's back into place. "And now the make-up..." Ayame said as she pulled out Sango's black eye-liner, mascara, lip gloss and pink eye shadow. After she had finished Sango thanked her and started to put things in her new purse she bought the weekend before.

"Cute purse!" Ayame shouted once she saw it.

"Yeah you like?" Sango said mockingly and started to model with her purse. "So are you going to fix your hair or make-up or pinor?" Sango asked curiously because she was still wearing what she wore earlier and her make-up was a lil smudged.

"Uhmm what should I do with my hair then?"Ayame asked curiously, " I always put it up in pig tails and just do the basics with make-up normally."

"Let's see how about we try something different." Sango said thinking of what she should do with Ayame's hair. 'My turn.. heh heh heh hopefully it turns out okae..' Sango thought secretly. Then Sango grabbed her brush and pulled out Ayame's hair ties and started to brush her hair out. Sango was amazed to find out that Ayame's hair was almost at her middle back. 'Why does she hide her long hair?' Sango wondered to herself as she pulled half of Ayame's hair into a ponytail. But she left the rest down and curled the ends of the tips into soft curls and her hair in the pony tail was curled it bits of smaller bouncier curls. "Okay I'm done what do you think?" Sango said at last.

"Looks good." Ayame said slyly, "Definetely a new look for me!" she said with a big smile on her face.

"Alright so who's all gonna be there tonite?" Sango asked once they got downstairs getting ready to leave.

"Uhmm well Kouga is since he got our names on the list to get inside, I'm not sure about Kagome i tried calling her to see what she was doing but she never called me back." Ayame said while they made their ways to their cars.

"Well I guess it's just us two tonite!" Sango said as they finally got to their cars, "So you know the way there right?" she asked after they turned on their engines.

"Yeah just follow me and we're gonna meet Kouga there." Ayame said casually, "Hey don't worry maybe you'll find someone there just for you?" Ayame said hopefully for her dear friend.

"Yeah Maybe!" Sango said excitedly,"Well let's go before it gets too late it's like what almost 9:45.."

"Well Club D opens at 10 and yeh." Ayame said and started to back out of the parking space followed by Sango and they made their way to the club.

**A/N:**Okae iyme ending it there.. sorry that its so short.. wellz hope you like it so far.. i guess i cant exactlie concentrate right now so yeh sorry again!


	12. Entrances

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and all that stuff..

A/N: wow I haven't updated in a long time.. erk.. sorry I just kinda got hella depressed n didn't feel like writing but anyways.. ima start writing more.. hopefully it turns out good.. . well enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Entrances**

"Okay," Sango started to say, "We're—"

"HERE!" Ayame blurted out as she got out of the car.

"I think someone's a little too hyper." Sango murmered sarcastically and got out of the driver's seat.

The two girls walked towards Club D, as they gossiped about their friends.

"Do you think Kagome agreed to go out with Inuyasha?" Ayame asked surprisingly.

"Not sure, maybe." Sango said thoughtfully, " I'm still not even sure if she's over Hojo, yet."

"Ohh," Ayame shrugged as they walked towards Club D, "Sango why did we have to park so far?"

"Two blocks isn't far," Sango replied, "At least it was free!"

Up ahead of their friends, Inuyasha and Kagome had parked close to the club and the line to the club went all the way around the corner.

"Wow!" Kagome said surprised, "looks like we'll be out here awhile."

"Looks like we wont." Inuyasha said simply as he grabbed her hand and continued walking towards the entrance.

"What do you mean?" she asked flustered.

"You'll see." He told her, while a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth.

'_she didn't pull her hand back.'_ He thought in awe, as he squeezed her hand softly yet evident.

'_we're holding hands…'_ she thought as a blush creeped it's way over her cheeks for everyone to see while she looked at her hand, _'our hands fit so perfectly together…'_

As they reached the Entrance to the club, Inuyasha's smirk was very noticeable and Kagome's blush was visible. However the bouncer wore a black polo and some beige pants.

A/N: that's all for now.. sorry it's short. But its all I have for the time being. If there are any thoughts on what I should do next leave a review or something. Kae! Thanks for reading my lil fic.


	13. Club D

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

A/N: so yeah... sorry about not updating in like forever, i was hella stressed over not graduating but i passed the class i thought i might fail and i have hella time on my hands and i love it. So I thought id start updating this fic or start another one. not exactly sure, but ill finish this own or think of new ideas to put into this one. well here goes nothing.

Chapter 13: Club D

As Inuyasha and Kagome entered the club, Kagome was amazed at how huge it was. There was a large dance floor on the right, and a bar at the opposite side, and towards the back of the club there were booths and couches and a VIPs section for upscale people.

"So what do you think?" Inuyasha asked curiously as they made their way to one of the couches.

"It's great!" Kagome exclaimed, "I've never been to a club this big before."

"It's not that big," Inuyasha commented," Oh yeah I think Miroku is working tonight and if you want we can head over to the VIP section so we can get to know each other more, if you want."

"Sure!" Kagome said over the music which started blaring Stupid Dumb Hyphy by Mistah Fab.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Hyphy!" Inuyasha sang out smiling at her which made her burst out in laughter.

"We so need to dance later." Kagome said between laughs as they made their way towards the VIP section.

With Sango and Ayame

"Hey look we're almost in!" Ayame said excitedly as they moved closer towards the entrance.

"Ayame?" Sango questioned, "Is Kouga going to be there?"

"Ermm, I think so" Ayame said fortuitously," and no I don't if Miroku will be there."

"You know me too well..." Sango added humorously as they burst out into laughter.

"How come you don't get to know him?" Ayame pressed into the subject of Miroku, "I mean he might be a nice guy, you never know."

"Well I'm not sure why." Sango said thoughtfully, "but he did grab my ass and I don't know, I guess I should give him a chance to be my friend."

"Good!" Ayame exclaimed aptly, "Look we're next!"

"Oh Joy!" Sango said sarcastically imitating her.

"Hey that's not funny!" Ayame said hiding her laughter.

With Inuyasha and Kagome

Inuyasha and Kagome sat at a booth in the corner; the room was candlelit by candles on the tables and dimmed lights. The music was still on but not as loud as in the main part of the club. Inuyasha helped Kagome take off her coat and held her hand as she sat down. He took off his coat and sat down on the opposite side of her.

"So, how do like the club so far?" Inuyasha asked attentively as Kagome fidgeted with her finger nails.

"I like it!" Kagome said delicately with a bright smile," Thanks for taking me here!"

"So tell me what's your favorite kind of music?" Inuyasha asked explicitly as he admired her smile.

"Well I like mainly anything, but mostly Hip Hop, Rap, and some Punk music," Kagome said matter-of-fact like with a smile on her face, "What about you?"

"I like Rap and Oldies," Inuyasha said as the waiter came up to them.

"What would you like to order?" The waiter asked politely.

"I'll take a Sprite," Kagome said cheerfully as the waiter wrote it down on his pad of paper.

"Same here," Inuyasha told the waiter and the waiter walked away. "So besides soda, we have one thing in common," he said with a smirk that made Kagome laugh.

A/N: I'm sorry I have to end it here because I'm going out tonight for dinner and I need to take a shower so yeh. Ill start updating more and stuff like that, but for now the chapters are gona be short. Since my bf seems to always come back when I start getting this story going again. / well hope you like it so far... sorry again.


End file.
